Mowgli's Seductress
by KaaMan
Summary: [REVAMP/REWRITE] A twoshot/threeshot. On his way to the man-village, Mowgli meets a female snake named Kalisha. Things are about to get heated... Rated M for sex.


Shere Khan had returned. Mowgli was required live in the man-village. After saying goodbye to his family of wolves, he and his friend Bagheera the panther set off. When night came, they decided to stop at a tree.

"We will rest here for the night," Bagheera said.

The tree was tall, but Mowgli and Bagheera climbed a great height before stopping at a thick branch. The man-cub sat against the trunk while Bagheera lay at the end of the branch, where he was hidden by leaves, also hiding the outside world from _him._

Mowgli was not happy that he had to leave his beloved life because of some tiger. "I wanna stay in the jungle," he told Bagheera.

He heard the panther yawn. "I know you do, but... No more talk until morning."

"I'm not afraid," said Mowgli. "I can look after myself."

A snake's head emerged from the leaves above. The snake was female, and her name was Kalisha. She had long, fluttery eyelashes and thick, pink lips. She also had breasts, a feature no other snake had. They were her secret weapon. She was known as a whore in this part of the jungle. She would seduce and fuck any animal that had a penis. Even humans. Yes, she LOVED humans! Sadly, it was very rare for her to encounter a human, so she would keep them around a few days in her coils before devouring them.

Kalisha slithered closer to Mowgli, but left her breasts hidden.

"Ssssssssay now?" she hissed. Her voice was so feminine and erotic. "What have we here?" She looped around Mowgli's torso and gave his back a long lick. "Mmmm... It'sss a man-cub..." She moved in front of Mowgli's face and bat her eyelashes. "A sssexy maaaaan-cub..."

Goosebumps were bursting out Mowgli's skin. He looked at the snake before him. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to court him! Well, it wouldn't work.

"Oh, go away and leave me alone," he pouted, shoving Kalisha's face back. It didn't work, as more of her coils were emerging from above.

Bagheera spoke, thinking the boy was talking to him. "Oh, it's what I _should_ do, but I can't. Now please go to sleep, man-cub," he said in his shroud of leaves.

Kalisha perked up when she heard the word "sleep." She moved her face in front of Mowgli's and her eyes began to give off colorful hypnotic rings. Pink, red, purple, white...

"Yesss, man-cub," she moaned sexualy. "Pleasssssssse, go to sssleep..."

The rings immediately caught Mowgli's attention. Without a second thought he began to stare into Kalisha's eyes, absorbing her hypnosis like a fool. Pink, red, purple, white...

"Pleassse, go to sssleep..." Kalisha said musically.

The boy's eyes began to reflect Kalisha. He was rapidly falling into her spell. Pink, red purple, white... Thick, luxurious coils dropped from above and comfortably surrounded Mowgli. Each coil lovingly hugged its respective part of the man-cub's body. Kalisha's body was warm and soft, unusual for a snake. The cocoon began to twist and turn harmonically, giving Mowgli a soothing full-body massage.

"Sssleep, little man-cub... Ressst in peaccccccce..." Kalisha sang.

Pink, red, purple, white...

Kalisha made sure the last part of her song was extra sensual. "Sssssleep... Ssssssssleeeeeeeeeeeep..."

Kalisha's hypnosis and massaging were becoming too much for Mowgli's mind. His eyelids were drooping now. His dick was hard inside its loincloth. The tent it was creating was firmly pressing against the snake's body.

Kalisha laughed. "Hhhhhhorny, are we? Mmmmm... Humansss—essspecccially you man-cubsss—are pathetic. But that'sss how I like it. I have a presssent for you, man-cub."

Mowgli smiled, eager to see his "presssent."

Kalisha brought more of her neck area down, revealing... two massive breasts! The way the jiggled... The way they sung... Mowgli knew he was in love with Kalisha!

"Aw, you want them?" Kalisha teased. "Well, here they are, jussst for you, man-cub."

The snake pushed her breasts into the boy's face, engulfing his head in her cleavage. Mowgli didn't know why, put he knew exactly what to do. He licked them, tasting the lovely scales. He sucked one nipple and rubbed the other. They began to ooze mother's milk. Mowgli greedily drank it. It tasted sweet, like honey.

He started to feel enormous pressure in his dick. Kalisha had wrapped her tail around it and was now pumping it with vigor.

"Cum, man-cub... Cum..."

So Mowgli did. It was the first orgasm in his life, and it definitely wouldn't be his last as long as he was with this snake. Cum got all over Kalisha's tail. She brought it up to her mouth and drank it.

"Ssso warm, ssso tasssty..." she cooed. "You dirty boy."

Mowgli wasn't listening. He was fast asleep in the coiled bed. He had a satisfied smile on his face. His loincloth was drenched so the snake removed it.

"You won't need thisss anymore," she said to herself, twirling it with her tail. "I think I'll make you my permanent mate..."

The coils twisted, turned, and corkscrewed along his body. Sometimes he was lifted an inch of the ground. His muscles would be ready for sex in the morning.

"Too easssy," Kalisha said to herself. "Jussst the way I like it..."

With that, Kalisha left with the boy. The sexual adventures she would set before him... She knew he would love it.


End file.
